If I Shall Die Before I Wake
by BadButt94
Summary: SUMMARY: Sasuke, an average sixteen year old, has to put up with his boring life at Konoha High School until a mysterious blond comes to his rescue. Naruto- seme, Sasuke- uke. Vampire fic.
1. You Had Me At First Step

**If I Shall Die Before I Wake… Pray My Love Will Bring Me Back Anew**

**SUMMARY: **Sasuke, an average sixteen year old, has to put up with his boring life at Konoha High School until a mysterious blond comes to his rescue. Naruto- seme, Sasuke- uke. Vampire fic.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Naruto: **Vampire. Age: 16, Seme.

**Sasuke: **Human. Age: 16, Uke.

**Sai: **Werewolf. Age: 16, Orochimaru's Son.

**Orochimaru-sensei: **Werewolf. Age: 32, Sai's Father and Science Teacher.

**Kakashi-sensei: **Vampire. Age: 32, Sasuke's Uncle and English Teacher. Seme.

**Iruka-sensei: **Vampire. Age: 32, Naruto's Adopted Father, Social Studies Teacher, and Kakashi's Husband. Uke.

**Itachi: **Vampire. Age: 18. Seme.

**Deidara: **Human. Age: 18. Uke. Itachi's Mate.

***Everybody from Naruto, Not The Adults, Are Either 16 or 17. This Fanfiction Contains Yaoi and Everything In Between. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED***

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter 1: You Had Me At First Step**

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

**BEEP BEEP BEEP**

I groan as I rolled over to hit the button on my alarm clock.

"_Time to start another boring day."_

I swung my legs over my bed so I could walk over to my closet to pick out my clothes. I threw my midnight blue long-sleeved jacket, with my family's fan on the back, on the bed along with a black white beater with, boxers, socks, chains, black wrist-lengthen gloves, and ripped black skinny jeans on the bed while I pull out my black Vans. I disappeared in the bathroom to start my daily morning routine.

After I got dressed, I picked out a poptart, and headed for the door, but stopped when I saw a note on the counter.

"_Sasuke,_

_Deidara and I went to work early and won't be back until late tonight. Lunch and dinner is in the refrigerator. Have a good day._

-_Itachi U._

"Hn."

"_Why are you always gone, brother?"_

I grabbed my keys and began my five minute walk to school.

…

…

…

When I got to school, my "Fan-club" chased me around the school. Just when I thought I was free, my science teacher, Orochimaru-sensei and his son caught me and tried one of their many sad, relentless attempts at raping me. This is normal… well for me it is.

I walked into my first period class where my friends Kiba, Shikamaru, Choji, Neji and Gaara greeted me. We talked until the bell rang and my Uncle/ English Teacher, Kakashi Hatake, walked in reading one of his porn books. I sighed as I looked out the window. Completely ignoring the arguing between a bubble-gum long haired girl, Sakura, and a long dull blond haired girl, Ino, over who would get to sit next to me.

"_My name's Sasuke Uchiha. I'm sixteen years old. I am ranked as top of my class at Konoha High School. My life sucks… Not only is it boring, but it's complicated. Both my parents died in a car accident last year. I'm Gothic. I live with my older brother and his boyfriend, Deidara. I miss him so much. Ever since he took over our family's company, Uchiha INC., he hasn't spent as much time with me as he use to. He tries to dived his time between me, the company, and of course Deidara. In the mean time I have to find my own entertainment or try and find new way to outsmart my stalkers. That includes almost every girl and gay or bi-guy in this school and also my Science Teacher, Orochimaru. Can it get any more complicated?"_

"Ok class, sit down and be quiet."

The class continues to talk, laugh, and make out.

"Class? Please sit down and be quiet."

Class continues.

"**SIT DOWN AND SHUT THE FUCK UP!"**

The class scrambles to their seats in a hurry.

"Thank you. Now allow me to introduce our new student. Mr. Uzumaki, you can come in here now."

"_Oh great a new student. I bet this guy's a real… a real… Holy Shit."_

My jaw dropped when this vibrant bright blond haired, ocean blue eyed man walked into the class.

"Hello class. I'm Naruto Uzumaki. At your service."

"_When Naruto stood in front of the class, everything went silent for a minute. When my eyes watched as he strolled into the class, my heart pounded in my ears. When they roamed his perfected body, it skipped a beat. And when he spoke, my heart stopped all together._

_His hair was a bright, soft blond. He had perfect sun kissed skin. Three adorable whisker marks on each cheek and blue eyes that could rival the ocean's color. He wore an orange white beater that hugged his body nicely. You could almost make out every inch of his well sculpted chest and abs. A black long-sleeved, opened hoodie with a red flame on the front and a orange fox on the back. Black loose jeans with an orange belt and come black and orange Jordons. He was the God above Gods."_

I looked around the room to see everyone drooling over him. I had to keep whipping away strands of saliva so no one could see an Uchiha drooling as well.

**Naruto P.O.V.**

Once again I have every Human wrapped around my finger. I could smell the sweet scent of their blood as it coursed through their bodies, but suddenly my heart began to beat. Something it hasn't done in centuries.

"_**It can't be…?"**_

To get a better scent on the blood, I flashed my famous toothy, sexy grin that makes everyone weak in the knees. Everyone slowly melted onto their desks in an orgasmic moan, except a raven haired boy who was staring into my eyes. My heart began to race faster and faster as I started into his black eyes. I could sense the power buried beneath him.

"_**It's the same power."**_

His blood.

"_**It's the same."**_

His eyes.

His soul…

"_**It's all the same. I can sense it's him, but how? I buried him! He should be dead! And yet he's right here! Alive, but something's different."**_

**Sasuke's P.O.V.**

Kakashi was finishing a chapter before he began speaking.

"Naruto, would you mind telling the class a little about yourself?"

"Sure thing Teach. I'm sixteen years old. I love to write, read, and draw. I like many things and people."

"Very good. Now the only thing is left is to find you a seat."

Everyone began to push the other out of their seats just to get a chance to sit next to Naruto.

"Class calm down. Naruto, in my classroom everyone is seated according to last name so your seat is next to Sasuke Uchiha."

I raised s shaky hand. Naruto slung his bag over his shoulder as he made his way to his new seat. Everyone turned to watch as the blond made his way up the stairs and into his chair next to me. Naruto casually flashed his smile in all directions.

"Hey, you're Sasuke right?"

"Yeah…"

"Grandma Tsunade told me to find you."

"Who?"

"The principal. She's my grandmother. Anyway she told me to find you so you could be my guide around this school. You don't mind do you?"

"N-no. Anything to get out of class. Can I see your schedule?"

"Here."

My eyes widen in shock as I looked at his schedule, and his locker is right next to mine.

"You have all my classes and our lockers are right next to each other."

"Wow cool. It'll be a pleasure to know I won't be alone in any of my classes."

"Hn."

…

…

…

This was the first time I was glad my first period was going by slow. I continued to look out the window when I heard a soft purring sound. I looked over to see the blond sleeping.

"_He looks so beautiful."_

This was going to be a long day.

**Naruto's P.O.V.**

When the bell sounded, I grabbed by stuff only to be called by Kakashi.

"Naruto will you please stay after class."

"Sure. Sasuke you can wait by the door. I'll be right out."

"Ok."

I watched as the whole class turned to me and said their goodbyes in unison. I waved my hand and smiled in returned as I leaned against my desk staring at Kakashi.

"Long time no see, Naruto. My have you grown. I haven't seen you since the 1900's. Where have you been and what have you been up to? Iruka has been worried. You know how he gets. You shouldn't worry him like that you know."

"Kakashi. You haven't seen me in a thousand and ten years and the first thing you do is give me a lecture. You haven't changed at all. Have you?"

"It's not a lecture. I was just asking a question. Care to answer?"

"I've been busy… looking."

"For?"

"I thought I knew but now I don't know."

"…"

We just stare at each other a few minutes before the late bell decides to ring.

"Well you just made Sasuke and I late for our next class. Thanks, "step-father"."

I grab my bad and walk towards the door, with a playful grin on both of our faces. Even though he wears a mask over his face I could still sense it. Just as I touched the door knob, Kakashi decides to speak.

"Tell me. Do you think it's "him"?"

"… … … I believe it is… … …"

"How do you know?"

"You always know when your one and only mate is near. I'll go through the rest of the day as normal. Summon everyone to your house and I'll be there around nine. After I feed. There I'll explain everything."

"Hn."

I walked out to see Sasuke leaning against the wall.

"What took so long?"

"He wanted to just go over some stuff with me. So you ready?"

"Yeah. The class is this way."

We walked in silence the whole way.

"_I don't understand. Why…? How…? Are you ALIVE?"_


	2. The Vampire Foxes

**Chapter 2: The Vampire Foxes**

**Normal P.O.V.**

**At Kakashi and Iruka's House**

Kakashi and his lover Iruka were setting up for their upcoming meeting when Iruka stopped and lowered his head.

"What's wrong?" Kakashi said as he put his hand on Iruka's shoulder.

"It's Naruto. When I saw him for the first time in a thousand years… I was stunned. When the bell sounded for him to leave I felt like my heart drop. I kept thinking that this bell would be the only warning I got before he would disappear again. I wanted to cry. Just as he walked out the door he stopped in front of me. He didn't face me but I could sense he hurt in his eyes as he whispered "Gomenasai Boufu". Now I'm scared… I don't know if I can face him again. What if…"

Suddenly Iruka could feel the taller silver hair man pull him into his arms while messaging his back.

"It's gonna be ok. I know how you must feel. Knowing that the boy you raised since his parents died just up and left without a word or a trace is scary, but I'll be right at your side. And don't worry I know this time he'll stay."

"How do you know that?"

"Well if he doesn't then we can tie him down until he agrees to stay. That sound go?"

Iruka could only nod and smile as Kakashi kissed his forehead.

"Get a room you two."

Both vampire lovers turned to see everyone standing in the door frame.

"Tsunade. This is our house. We can do what we want in here."

"Same old Kakashi. I feel sorry for you Iruka."

"What's supposed to mean Itachi?"

"I'm just saying I don't know how Iruka could put up with your perverted self for this long. If it were me I would've killed you long ago."

"Oh and you're better? From what I've heard… you love making Deidara show public affection more than necessary."

"He's got you there Itachi."

"Shut up Deidara!"

"What'd I say?"

"It's what you were about to say."

"Well if you ask me…"

"**NO ONE ASKED YOU PERVERT!" **They all shout in unison.

"Jiraiya. Everyone knows you're the biggest pervert out of all of us."

"*whines* Itachi~"

"**WILL YOU "SO-CALLED-MEN SHUT UP! ***SIGH* This is the first meeting we've been called to in a thousand years by "him" and you guys are spending our thinking period bickering over stupid stuff."

"My wife's a little upset about you-know-how."

"**OF COURSE I'M UPSET. IF THAT AIR HEAD THINKS FOR ONE MINUTE I'LL LET HIM GET AWAY WITH HIS BEHAVIOR THAN HE'S GOT ANOTHER THING COMING!"**

"_**It's not nice to talk about your Leader while I'm not present."**_

Everyone turns around to see a smirking Naruto sitting on the open window sill. One leg was hanging off the sill while another was bent upward. He rested his head on a fist. His right elbow resting on his right knee while his left arm is lying in his lap. His blond locks blew in the night air. Violet eyes piercing their very souls. He was shirtless, showing of his nicely toned abs and chest. He had a long white open robe with red flames at the bottom with a red fox coming out of them. Some black tight pants and black open toed flat sandals. Nine orange tails, with a white tip, swished behind he while his orange ears, with white tips, moved around on his head.

"Naruto!"

"Yo."

Tsunade came over and hit him on the head before pulling him into a bone crushing hug.

"**What the hell is your problem you brat. I am your Grandmother. I should've known something when you disappeared!"**

"Gomenasai Obaasan. But I'll do all my explaining tonight."

" So it is true. I had heard rumors but until they said you called this meeting yourself I thought you gone and got yourself killed."

"Hump. I'm starting to think you're after my position Itachi."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

"Anyway. I wanna hurry and get this over with. By the way sorry for making you guys wait so long. I got hungry on the way. But that aside…"

Naruto raised his right hand and the Earth beneath them shook. Soon a hellish thorn appeared in the middle of the living room. Naruto to his seat with his commanding voice.

"**V.P.S REVILE AND INTRODUCE YOURSELFVES!"**

Soon everyone started to move. Kakashi pulled his mask down to revile whisker marks on each cheek. Iruka removed his foe skin to revile the same marks. Itachi waved his hand over his face to magically show them. Deidara removed his magic eye patch. Jiraiya move his bags away from his face. Tsunade whipped her face of the make-up she wore,

"Kakashi, General."

"Iruka, Scout."

"Itachi, Weapon Commander."

"Deidara, Explosives."

"Jiraiya, Researcher."

"Tsunade, Healer and Former Kyuubi."

"Naruto, Current Leader. Kyuubi."

"Good now that's done… What's the first order of business?"

"**ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING US?" **They all shouted.

"Of course. I already knew what it was. I was just trying to lighten up the mood. I guess I should start after Sasuke's death. Once Sasuke died… I started to wither away. I couldn't stay to close to where he was buried because I kept getting weaker, so I left. One day a year I would come back to visit him at his grave before leaving again. But one year, his body was gone."

"How did you know?" Itachi asked.

"Even though he was dead I could sense his presents. It was just that one year I couldn't sense anything. I dug into his grave to see I was wrong, but when I opened it up his body was gone. That's when my search for his body begun."

"You don't think… That Orochimaru had something to do with it?" Iruka asked.

"I do now."

"But why would Orochimaru want Sasuke?"

"He wanted to get me…. Plus Sasuke has a special gift."

"A special gift?"

"That's right Kakashi. When I made him into a vampire I didn't know he was already part vampire and so all his blood collided and it gave him the gift of _**Rebirth**_."

"So wait…" Everyone turned to look at Tsunade. "If he was given the give of rebirth then why didn't he come back as a vampire?"

"I only recently found out about his gift. Apparently it's a process. First they start of as humans and then at some point they're supposed to go in search for their mate, or whoever it was that transformed them and it's up to them to turn them back."

"What if their partner is dead or MIA?" Tsunade questioned.

"Thank God you got me into research Pervy-sage. While reading up on _**Rebirth **_I discovered that if the partner is MIA the human will just follow some type of track left behind by the vampire mate, but if the partner is dead… then the _**Rebirth **_would not have even took place. I didn't know till later because we were vampires, but apparently Orochimaru had done his homework."

The whole room fell silent when Naruto finished talking. Everyone in their own little world or in a serious thought process. The thud from when Naruto hit one of the armrest on his thorn caught their attention.

"**Damn it to Hell! That **_**Snake is really**_** trying to make me go ballistic!"**

"Calm down Naruto…"

"But Kakashi…"

"No buts. This is exactly how he wants you to react. He wants to get you riled up so you would be blinded and strike you down and then what…?"

"…"

"Without our leader… we're done for."

"I hate to agree with Kakashi, Naruto, but he's right." Itachi entered.

"*sigh* You're right. So anyway… since I missed the first sixteen years of his life… How is he?"

"Well," Itachi started. "When Sasuke died, of course you knew our parents were upset as can be. My Mother went into a deep depression while my Father was trying to calm everyone down. Things started to get hostel and when news about your disappearing act spread… *sigh* The whole group was in chaos. My Clan went in search for Orochimaru to get revenge, but was slaughtered instead. When my Father heard he almost did the same… that is until Tsunade took charge."

"With you gone… I had to do something. With your parents dead and your mental state in disarray I had to do something. I temporarily became Kyuubi… just long enough to keep things clam until your return. *sigh* I just wish I had known for how long."

"Granny… I'm sorry."

"It's ok." Tsunade said as she shook her head. "All that matters is that you're back and you're safe."

"Thank you. All of you. Itachi continue."

"We all of course remained in the same town. Hiding, or using magic so that we wouldn't raise suspicion among the humans as normal. Around July 23, 1994 my Mother gave birth to Sasuke again. We were all happy to have him back, but we were surprised when he was reborn as a human. No one could place their finger on it, but to my parents it didn't matter… As long as they had their son again was enough for them. About a year ago they got into a nasty car accident and didn't make it. Sasuke was crushed. I would hear him cry himself to sleep over their death. He turned into this Gothic person. Wearing black all the time. Scowling. Not really talking. I feel so bad. It's my fault. I couldn't be there for him and so he felt the whole world turned on him. After their death about six months ago he started to wake up screaming. He said he was having horrible nightmares. When he would describe them… He would describe memories from the past. Most of them were from the Great War. But it frightened me. If he was reborn and a human… Can he have memories of being a vampire and his past?"

"Naruto. During your research on _**Rebirth, **_did it mention anything about gaining their memories?" Jiraiya said.

"Yeah. It said that some get their memories back, most of them would be nightmares of how they died, but it was rare. What could've caused it I wonder?"

"Well their parents died a year ago and six months later his nightmares started… Do you think that their deaths triggered it?" Deidara asked.

"Hump. That could be it. After all they did take part in the Great War. I won't know more until I do some more research on this _**"Rebirth"**_ business. While I'm doing that… Granny, you, Kakashi, and Iruka needs to watch Orochimaru. Study him. Pervy-sage… When they report their findings, I need you to finish it."

"Wait a minute! Why can't I do **ALL **the research? After all that's my position!"

"Because, Pervy-sage… There are too many distractions for you at that school. This way at least I know you won't be too distracted."

"**I AM NOT THAT PERVETED!"**

"Your books speak for themselves."

"BRAT!" Jiraiya, Kakashi, and Itachi yelled.

"I need to get more subordinates. *sigh* This meeting is concluded. Your duties start tomorrow. Until the next meeting."

"I'll show everyone out."

Iruka rose up and lead everyone to the door except Kakashi and Itachi. Naruto moved so that he was sitting in the same position he was in when he was on the sill, in his thorn.

"Naruto. Now that you're back and now that you know where Sasuke is… What's your next step?"

"I don't know Kakashi."

"Naruto. Is there a time limit when _**Rebirth **_is in effect?" Itachi asked.

"Yes. The vampire partner has a week to transform their mate back or else the mate will die."

"So then what are you waiting for? My little brother already likes you from what Kakashi told me."

"It's not just about attraction. I have to get him to trust me again. He doesn't remember, or at least he doesn't, so that makes it even harder. It's not like I can just walk up to him and talk about everything. That'll only just push him away and delay the process even further. I have to plan tonight and make what little time I have left count."

"_The least I could do is keep him safe from harm… or at least I hope."_


	3. Once Again

**Chapter 3: Once Again**

**Naruto's P.O.V.**

Once the meeting was over I dismissed my thorn and exited through the window.

"_They're used to my disappearing acts. They wouldn't mind."_

The night air was nice against my skin. Nights like this remind me of the nights when Sasuke and I would go feeding together. Even though I know he's alive and well… I can't help but to miss him. I still wonder how I got through the last thousand and ten years without him. I can't just run head first and turn him into a vampire. That's only push him away and delay the changing process.

"_To be honest… I don't know if I'll be able to convert him within a week."_

This was the first time, since I left, that I doubted my own abilities.

"_I think he just might-"_

The sounds of a trashcan being spilled and the smell of racing blood caught my attention. I quickly sniffed the air to see if I could get scent. My eyes soon widen when the scent I caught was Sasuke's.

"_He's been wounded."_

Without anymore hesitation, I jumped on the roof of the building to my left and began speeding of in the same direction as Sasuke… All the way on the other side of town.

When I finally caught up to him, his eyes were closed and his breath began to hitch.

"_How long had he been running?"_

I turned to look at what he was running from, but turned back to keep a close eye on Sasuke. Not having his eye opened caused him to lose his sense of direction which in turn caused him to turn into a dark ally. He tripped over a plank of wood and hit the floor hard. He grabbed his ankle and grunted in pain as the creature slowly approached. Sasuke scooted up against the wall. He's breathing was heavy, his pain was barely ignored, his blood and heart were in a race against the other. He's terrified. I waited until the wolf's nose was barely touching his before I jumped down, scaring the werewolf.

I had a feeling I met him somewhere before, but the somewhat familiar scent was to faint for me to remember. His eyes were dull and full of lies.

"_They seem all too familiar."_

The wolf began to chuckle while he looked at me.

"Well if it isn't Naruto Uzumaki, Leader of the Vampire Foxes. It's an honor to finally meet you. I've heard so much about you from my Father."

"…"

"Aw what's wrong? Cat got your tongue? My Father has told me about that mysterious personally you show when you're in battle. I must say… it's quite cute."

"_Who's his Father?"_

"Oh and in case you're wondering… My Father is your Science teacher… Orochimaru-sensei. Now if you excuse me I have to take my prize back home. Father's been looking forward to seeing Sasuke."

The wolf started to walk towards Sasuke before stopping and turning back to me.

"Huh, I thought this was going to be a lot more fun. I mean you seem so boring. You didn't respond to me once. Why is that I wonder?"

I clenched my fist so tight, they began to turn white. At light speed I grabbed the wolf by its fur and flung him into the wall behind him.

"You wanna know so badly? Here's my answer… Scum like you don't deserve to even grace this world with your foul stench. ***chuckles to self*** I wonder… **(turns to face wolf) **I wonder what King Kiba and Queen Hinata would say if they knew one of their subordinates was attacking a wounded, defenseless human for fun before bringing him back to his Father for dangerous experiments?"

"**YOU KNOW NOTHING OF OUR KIND! WHAT WE DO IS NONE OF YOUR CONCERN!" **He grunted as he tried to get up. I was confused when he started to chuckle. "Isn't ironic? Another murder calling another murder scum. You vampires are just the same as us-"

I grabbed his neck and pushed him in the wall in front of me. My grip tightening with every second.

"**DON'T YOU DARE COMPARE US WITH YOU! WE CAN'T HELP THAT WE HAVE TO DRINK BLOOD IN ORDER TO SURVIVE! IF AT ALL POSSIBLE WE TRY AND FEED OFF OF ANIMALS INSTEAD, BUT IF IT CAN'T BE HELPED WE HAVE NO CHOICE, BUT TO FEED OFF A HUMAN, BUT WHEN WE'RE DONE AT LEAST WE HAVE THE DECENTCY TO GET THEM TO THE HOSPITAL SO THEY DON'T DIE! THE ONLY THING WE HAVE IN COMMON IS THAT WE'RE BOTH DAMNED! THERE IS NO AFTERLIFE FOR US! ALL WE CAN DO IS WONDRE THIS EARTH, GETTING USE TO EVERYTHING AND EVERYONE! THE THING I HATE THE MOST IS MAKING SOME GREAT FRIEND AND HAVE SIT BACK AND WATCH THEM GET OLDER WHILE I REMAIN THE SAME! TIME HAS STOPPED OF BOTH OUR KIND! THAT IS THE ONLY SIMAILRITY BETWEEN US! OTHER THAN THAT… YOU'RE JUST ANOTHER WORTHLESS PIECE OF TRASH LEFT TO SUFFER FROM TIME ITSELF! OH AND ONE MORE THING… IF I FIND YOU COMING WITHING A MILE OF MY MATE, UNLESS WE'RE IN CLASS, I PROMISE YOU… I WILL SLAUGHTER YOU AND LEAVE YOU TO DIE RIGHT THERE! UNDERSTOOD?"**

The wolf slowly nodded, but it wasn't good enough. I took his head and bashed it against the wall one more time.

"**I DON'T THINK YOU HEARD ME! I SAID… IS!** **THAT! UNDERSTOOD!"**

"Y-yes, Nar-ut-o Uz-uma-ki."

"**GOOD NOW… BEGONE!"**

I threw his limp body across the pavement and to the wall.

"_Filth."_

I turned back to where Sasuke's unconscious body was lying. He had a scratch on the left side of his cheek and his ankle was sprung. I scooped him into my arms and carried him through the silent night, into the forest… where my home resided.

**Sasuke's P.O.V.**

My eyes fluttered open. My vision's blurred.

"_I guess it doesn't matter because its night out."_

I lied in the unfamiliar, staring at the ceiling, trying to focus. When my vision cleared questions appeared in my head.

"_Where am I? Whose room is this? What happened?"_

The covers were silk, but a different color then mine.

"_They're… they're… ORANGE?"_

I looked around the room, there where to doors, a nightstand, one window, a sliding closet, a dresser with a giant mirror, and black carpet. This room was much like mine, big, plain, and empty. Nothing more then what's needed was placed in our rooms. I tried to move my leg, but hissed at the pain. At that moment a small headache plagued my mind.

"_Why does my leg and head hurt?"_

I brought my hand to my forehead and stopped moving until my headache subsided. When my head stopped beating, my hand trailed down my face until it came to a bandage on my left cheek. When I pulled the covers back I noticed I was still in my clothes, except for my jacket and socks, and that my ankle was wrapped in bandages.

"_Who saved me from that big dog? Well I don't wanna stick around to find out."_

Despite the pain that shot up through my leg, I had to get out of the bed. The minute my feet touched the ground, I fell.

"You shouldn't move. Don't want you to break it now would we?"

My eyes widen when I saw a dark figure leaning against the door frame.

"Who are you?" I said loud enough for him to hear.

"What don't you remember? Or are you that bad with faces?"

The stranger stepped into the moonlight so I could look at his face. I just wish my heart would keep beating so I could at least attempt to breath. Naruto stepped into view, looking even more handsome then he did when we first met. He wore some black silk pajama pants and no shirt. The moon showed every inch of that god-like torso. His eyes seemed to sparkle even more in the moonlight than in the sun. I felt a blush spread across my. I didn't fight it though.

"_It's a good thing its dark."_

"Naruto?"

He nodded.

"Why did you save me?"

"Well I couldn't just leave you there."

The blush on my face grew so I turned away just in case he saw.

"Thank you…" He didn't say anything, only nodded. "Were you the one who put this bandage on my ankle?"

He nodded again. "How does it feel?"

"It still hurt a lot."

I gasped as I felt his strong arms pick me up bridal style.

"What are you doing idiot!"

"You said your ankle still hurts, right? So just shut up and let me put you back in bed."

His grip was gentle but secured enough so that he wouldn't drop me. He helped me on the bed and sat in front of me, with his legs hanging off the side of the bed, his shoulders hunched, and his arms hanging off his legs. There we just sat in quiet until I broke the silence.

"I should probably be getting home. My brother must be worried."

"I called and talked to him. He knows you're here with me."

"How did you get the number?"

"I went through your phone."

"You went through my phone?"

"Yeah… so?"

"So? That's against the law!"

"Not when you're taking care of someone and you need to contact their guardian."

I turned my head away after his reply. I faced the wall while his eyes seemed to be focusing on me.

"Why didn't you take me to the hospital?"

"It was too far away and you needed immediate care, so I brought you back to my house." He said as he rubbed his fingers through his hair.

"You live in the forest?"

"What can I say? I like my privacy." He said with a toothy smile plastered on his face.

"Hump. Never pegged you for someone who likes peace and quiet."

"Well everyone needs some peace and quiet every now and again."

"True."

Silence seemed to be second nature between the two us. I only heard him sigh before he decided to speak this time.

"Your brother seemed concerned."

"Huh?"

"Your brother. He was very relieved when I told him that you were in good hands."

"…"

"You know…" He said as he got up, causing me to look into his eyes. "You're lucky. I wish I had a brother or sister that cared for me as much as Itachi does for you."

"Well can't your parents still have kids?"

A sense of guilt hit my stomach as he looked down.

"My parents died when I was young. Iruka-sensei had been raising me ever since."

"I'm sorry, Naruto. I didn't know."

"Naw. It's ok. It doesn't affect me as much as it used to."

"Yeah well… Even though I am, I don't feel as lucky now."

"How come?"

"My parents died last year in a car accident, so my brother had to take over the family company. Now he barely has time for me. Between the company and his boyfriend… I come third. I know it seems shellfish and that you're probably think I'm a big baby for saying that, but I can't help it… I miss my brother."

Tears were spilling from my eyes as soft sobs escaped my mouth. I pulled my knees into my chest and let my head rest on my knees. Something I only did when I felt like, or actually cried. My ankle screamed at me in pain, but I didn't care. Suddenly I felt one of his hands rest on the spot right next to me. He used his finger to lift my chin and pulled me into a sweet gentle kiss. His lips felt so soft against mine. My eyes slowly shut as I kissed back. With each passing second I lost a little bit of myself. It seems that kissing him had released me from all my problems. It was nice. It was gentle. It was… familiar.

"_Why does it seem so familiar? I know I never kissed anybody before and I would have defiantly remembered kissing Naruto. So why?"_

I almost whimpered when he pulled back and looked into my eyes. He kissed each side of my face, right under my eyes.

"I don't wanna ever see you cry again, ok?"

I only nodded.

"Good. Now if want you to, you can sleep in my room tonight. I'll sleep on the couch."

He got up to walk away, but stopped when I grabbed his wrist. I didn't want him to leave. If he left than my problems would return… and so would my tears.

"If you don't want to see me sad or cry anymore tonight… then say with me, please?"

For a minute he didn't move.

"_Great. I freaked him out."_

I never lifted my head from my knees.

"_I don't wanna see his face,"_

But when he laced our fingers together and up them above my head was the only time I looked up and that's when he captured my lips again. Our lips stayed together until we needed to pull apart for air. He leaned in, next to my ear and whispered…

"You don't ever have to ask."

He connected our lips again. I let my right arm drape over his shoulder, our fingers still laced above my head, and he sat between my legs. His tongue licked my lips, asking for an entrance, which I gladly gave. His wet muscle felt so good against mine and while it explored my mouth. I wanted to fight for dominance but he won. I didn't mind. He released his fingers from mine so his could explore under my shirt, raising it in the process. His fingers reached one of my nipples, teasing it, causing me to moan into the kiss. He broke the kiss to remove my shirt. He moved down to the same nipple he was teasing. I tried to muffle a moan, but couldn't when he moved in closer, making my legs to open a little wider, and started to tease both nibbles at the same time, occasionally switching nipples. I felt my pants get unbearably tight. He let one finger travel down my midsection and to my belt. He used both hands to unbuckle the belt and my pants. He pulled down both my pants and boxers, with my help, as he continued to assault both my nipples, swirling his tongue around each without even touching them. He pulled way so he could look at my face. A sweet smiled spread across his face before he leaned in to give me a quick kiss before moving down to my member. He kissed the head before taking a little bit of me in each time he went down and tried to slide his tongue into the slit, teasing me. I couldn't help but to moan, loudly, as he fully engulfed me. I tried to buck my hips, but his hold on my hips was to strong.

"_He obviously doesn't want to choke, but I can't help it."_

One of my hands moved to fist his hair while the other gripped the sheets. His tongue swirled around the base and worked its way up while his right hand massaged the unsheathed parts. Everything he did had me racked with pleasure. My vision became blurry again from all the pleasure he was giving me, but I thought I went blind when I felt my member hit the back of his throat. I could feel my release coming and so did he because he quickened his pace. My moans grew louder with every movement he made until my release. My seed sprayed out and my body went limp against the headboard while my tongue hung out of my mouth as I panted. He used his hands to move my body downward so I was lying on my back.

"Do you wanna continue or should we stop?"

"I'm already naked, so why not finish."

"Are you sure? Because once I'm naked too… there's no stopping."

"Yes I'm sure. Just be gentle."

He nodded as he leaned over into his nightstand and pulled out a bottle of lube. He poured a little on his fingers before putting it back down.

"This is going to hurt at first, but you have to relax so the pleasure can come faster, ok?"

I nodded. I felt as one of his fingers encircled my soon-to-be non-virgin hole before sliding one in. I grunted at the feeling.

"_This feels so weird, but so mind-blowing."_

He started to thrust his finger in and out so I can get used to it. I felt my member's hardness return when he added another finger, repeating the same process. Finally a third and fourth finger was added. Soon his figures began to probe my insides. His fingers twisting and moving as if h was trying- **SCREAMS**

"Ha-ha… found it."

He kept hitting my prostate with all four fingers. I felt my climax approaching faster than the first time. I couldn't help but whimper when he removed his fingers so he could remove his pants. When I saw his **MEMBER**, I wanted to cum right there, but I tried to hold it in when he started to cover his member in that same lube. His head was pointed at my entrance as he leaned over near my ear.

"Relax ok? Breath like me and you'll be fine."

I nodded and before I knew it his member was being pushed in me. I had to bite my lip so I could remain calm. He whispered soothing words in my ear until he was fully in. He waited for my body to adjust to its intruder, before moving. I gave him my ok and he pulled all the way out before ramming back into me. My moans were almost screams of the painful pleasure he produced.

"_My voice is going to be hoarse by the end of the night."_

Every now and again I would hear him grunt as he plunged into me. Going deeper with each thrust. He was trying different angels so he could… **SCREAMS**

"Ha-ha found it again."

With each thrust he hit my prostate dead on. My hands wrapped around his back so my nails could rake down his back, drawing blood. To gain more of an access, he lifted my bandaged leg and threw it over his shoulder. He saw my pained face and decided to kiss and massage my ankle. I couldn't believe how racked my body was with all this pleasure. He thrusts a couple more times before my seed covered his chest and my stomach.

"**NARUTO!"**

"Da-mn it, Sas-uke."

I could feel as my muscles clamped around his member as he continued with his thrusts. After a few more, I moaned as his seed filled my insides.

"Sas-uke."

After saying my name, Naruto had collapsed on top of me. Only our pants and heavy breathing filled the room. He sat up and pulled out of me. Both of us grunted at the friction. Once he pulled out of me, he rolled over and pulled me into his chest, nuzzling my hair. I let a smile appear on my lips as I snuggled into him, taking in his scent.

"I love you." He whispered.

I was shocked. No one ever told my told me they loved me. I mean the fan-girls and guys, but I knew it was just lust, but right now… this person… had just announced it to me without hesitation.

"_Is this for real?"_

"I can't say it. Well not yet at least. Sorry."

"I know. I just wanted you to know. Tomorrow I'm going to take you home, but before I do there are some things I have to tell you first."

"Ok."

"Good night Sasuke."

"_Why did he say that? Is he playing with me? He got what he wanted. Or did he? And what does he have to tell me? We just met and he already trusts me? Is h stupid or something? But even though this is weird… it's strangely comforting… and strangely familiar. Why?"_

"Good night Naruto."

After a few minutes I started to feel sleepy, but I knew he was still up because right before my eyes shut… he squeezed me protectively and whispered…

"I don't us to be separated again. Not by anyone. I won't allow it."

"_Overprotective Dobe." _


	4. Denial

**Chapter 4: Denial **

**Sasuke's P.O.V.**

I cracked my eyes open when a ray of sunlight entered the room. I looked around and forgot where I was… and why I was completely naked.

"_Oh yeah. Now I remember."_

I couldn't help but smile when the memory of where I was came back to me, but was whipped off when the memory of _**what **_happened last night began to play back.

"_I can't believe I just had sex with a complete stranger. The weirdest part was that I don't regret it. The only thing I regret was when you told me you loved me. I felt bad. An unknown part of me wanted to say it back, but I knew I couldn't. It's not right. I can't tell someone that when I don't mean it. I like Naruto, but I don't love him… Or at least I don't think so."_

I tried to get up but failed and plopped back down when a hard pain shot through my body from both my ankle and ass.

"_Damn him."_

I grunted as I tried to ignore the pain and at least attempt to turn over.

"_Ha-ha. Finally! Success!"_

"Don't strain yourself."

I looked up to see Naruto holding a tray of food. He put the tray down to help me sit up. He then sat the tray of all my favorite food before me.

"_How did he know what I liked?"_

He scooted back toward the wall so he could eat his food while I ate mine. The food was great, but the conversation was horrible. He didn't talk at all.

"_He looks like he's thinking. It has to be about what he's going to say to me today."_

"Naruto?"

"Huh?"

"What were you going to talk to me about?"

"Eager aren't you?" He said with a smile.

"_How could I not be."_

"I'll tell you after you get dress."

"_What? Why won't he tell me now? What is it that he has to tell me anyway?"_

Right after we finished eating, he took the tray down stairs and ran my bathwater.

"Need any help?" He asked me.

"NO! I can manage perfectly on my own. So Turn around."

He did what he was asked except…

"What's the point? I've already seen you naked."

"_Why does he have to comment?"_

"Don't remind me."

I swung my legs over to the edge of the bed. The pain wasn't so bad until my foot touched the floor. At that moment right as I began to fall, he caught me.

"_How did he do that?"_

"I told you that you need my help. Come on."

He picked me up bridal-style and placed me in the tube. He sat nearby as I began to wash myself, never once facing me until I asked him to wash my back. So he could wrap the towel around me, I stood up and leaned against the wall. Once he wrapped the towel around me, I wrapped my arms around his neck and he lifted me into his arms and placed me on the bed.

"_I hate this. One I feel like a helpless child. Two I feel too much like a girl than I ever wanted to. Three… this is so embarrassing."_

He helped put my clothes back on and then gave me a piggy-back ride down the stairs into the living room. Both of us sat on one end of the couch in silence.

"Sasuke. What I'm about to tell you is nothing short of the truth. You may not believe me, but still want you to hear. It's for your own good."

"What is it Naruto?"

"First let me ask you a question… At nigh… do you get nightmares about blood and death?"

"Yes."

"Do you sometimes get a sudden weak craving for blood?"

"About once a month, but yes."

"Have you ever dreamt of someone who's similar to me?"

"Yes. So what does that have anything to do with this?"

"I asked you that to tell you this story. Once upon a time there were these two boys. One was a vampire. The other only part vampire, but no one knew. They fell in love with each other. Cared for each other. The works. The vampire of course lived much longer than the half vampire. He'd seen some things. Known a couple of people. He watched all his friends, teachers, and lovers grow older, build families, and die. It sadden his because while they were living their lives, time had stopped for him. His physical features never changed. When he thought people were getting suspicious he had to go into hiding and fake his death more times than any other. But when the time came he would resurface again for several more years before going into hiding once again. He hated it. Sure his family had to do the same, but he still felt a sense of loneliness. Until he resurfaced in the 1700's. To him it was just another boring life full of fakeness and lies… that was until he met the man of his dreams. This boy was the most beautiful man he had ever seen. One day they began a conversation and from there they made a bond. Later they became friends, then lovers, and finally soul mates. They loved each other so much it pained the vampire."

Naruto took a deep breath before starting again.

"_Why does this story sound much like my dreams?"_

"The vampire didn't want to see his mate grow old without him. He wanted to stop his lover's time so they could be together forever. So one day the vampire told the human about what he was and what he wanted to do. The human didn't object. In fact was delighted. He wanted the same thing and now that they really could be together forever, he was ecstatic. The vampire turned the human into a vampire, but something was different when the human went through the changing process. The vampire just brushed it off because everyone goes through a different change. When the new vampire had awoken, that marked the new beginning of their "ever-lasting" relationship. The vampire had another secret to show the former human. His family was a league of special vampires. They not only had vampire blood in them, but fox's blood too. Hench the organization of "The Vampire Foxes". But it wasn't made up of just the vampire's family. The vampire's grandmother made a serum for the mate's family to help recapture their vampire heritage. Because they were so grateful they decided to join the organization. The league was formed to be able to fight against their worst enemies… the werewolves. Because of his parent's death the vampire had to take control of the organization and lead them with his new mate at his side. Because they were the leaders both had to bare three whisker marks on each cheek, and wear them proudly in public, fox ears, and nine fox tails, which they could magically hide. Everyone else only has to bare the whisker marks and they have to hide them."

"Naruto. This story is great and all, but what does this have to do with me?" I asked.

"Be patient. One day, in the last year of the 1800's, there was this big war between the vampires and the wolves. This was called the "Great War". The war continued for a couple of months until finally both leaders decided to end it. On this day there was more bloodshed than any other part that happened in this war. The vampire and his mate, along with the rest of the league charged into battle. The mate wanted to prove he was worthy of being by his mate's side… By killing the leader of the werewolves. Just when he was about to charge, one of the King's subordinates intercepted the mate and pierced his heart, killing him instantly. Outraged the vampire transformed into this all powerful being and killed whoever couldn't get away from him. They buried the mate, and honored him for his valiant efforts, in the village they were living in. The vampire was a wreck. He felt every emotion except happy or joy. He had nightmares and all-to-real dreams about his mate. He couldn't take it anymore. How did they expect him to pick up the pieces and lead the organization while his mind became unstable? So he left, one night without a word to anyone. He'd swear he'd come back once he's better, but no one knew that he would be gone for about a thousand and ten years. Once a year he would come to visit his mate's grave, but would only stay long enough to leave a rose and say one last goodbye before disappearing before anyone got a chance to notice him. One year, when he came to visit his mate's grave… something was wrong. His mate's body wasn't there."

"How did he know? Wasn't the mate dead?" I asked curiously.

"Yes, he was dead but when your mate dies their bodies leaves signs saying that they're still here. He wanted to be wrong. He didn't want to find an empty coffin. He dug out the coffin and opened it… just to see that it was empty. The vampire was enraged. Someone had stolen his mate's body and was doing God knows what with it. He put everything back to the way it was and took off in the dead of night once again… in his search for his mate's missing corpse. One day the vampire had stumbled across his mate's scent in a town nearby. Oddly enough it was in the same village he was buried in. He was going to try and search for him, but it was his time to come out of hiding… So he figured he could kill two birds with one stone. He attended a random high school and it just so happened to be the same one his mate attends."

"Is that the end?" I asked.

He nodded.

"How's that the end? What happens next?"

He didn't smile like I'd expected him too. He only turned his head to me.

"Sasuke. I told you that story so you could this. I am that vampire in that story… and you Sasuke Uchiha our my mate."

My eyes widen in shocked.

"_NO WAY! NO FUCKIN WAY! HOW COULD THIS BE?"_

"I don't believe you." I whispered.

"What?"

"I DON'T FUCKIN BELIEVE YOU! WHY WOULD YOU MAKE UP SUCH A STORY?" I yelled.

He just smiled and ruffled my hair before I smacked his hand way.

"I knew you wouldn't believe me. That's why I also wanted to show you this…"

He got off the couch to walk in front of me. He did some unknown hand signs so fast that I couldn't keep up. Then he shouted "**RELEASE" **and was surrounded by a powerful burst of energy, so strong that it made the house shake and also caused me to fall off the couch. When I looked up, he stood before me, shirtless, with a long white open robe with red flames at the bottom with a red fox coming out of them, tight pants and black open toed flat sandals, nine orange tails, with a white tip, swished behind he while his orange ears, with white tips, moved around on his head, and violet piercing eyes staring down at me. I was so shocked I tried to back away, but my stupid ankle protested too much.

He reached a hand out to help me onto the couch, but I swatted it away.

"DON'T TOUCH ME! WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?"

"This is what I wear when I go to the meetings. Now do you believe me?"

"NO! I BET THOSE TAILS AREN'T EVEN REAL!"

Just then I felt one tail wrap around my waist and sit me back on the couch with both his arms crossed.

"Real enough for you?"

"…"

I didn't wanna talk. Despite what I've seen today…

"I still don't believe you."

"It's ok. I know how stubborn you can be. But everything I said was the absolute truth. You are my mate."

"… … … … Just take me home… Please… … … …"

"As you wish."

"He transformed back into his regular clothes and lifted me on his back. He walked slowly to the front door, shut and locked it.

"Hang on tight."

He tightened my grip on me as he sped off towards my house at blinding speed. I hugged his neck tight and closed my eyes as he continued with his run. Soon we arrived at my house and to my surprise Itachi opened the door.

"Sasuke? Are you ok?"

"Yeah."

"Oh thank you, man I have never met before for bringing my kid brother home."

"Itachi. Drop the "act"… I just told him everything. I'll take him to his room and I'll be back down to talk with you and Deidara."

My grip on Naruto's neck didn't loosen until he put me down on my bed.

"Sasuke. I know it's a lot to take in at once and I know you're confused, but please think about it." He kissed my forehead. "I'll be by tomorrow to visit you."

He closed the door behind him after he left. I didn't fight him. I couldn't. How could I? My mind's too full for me to think straight or for me to begin to want anything. I heard their voices but I drowned them out as I pulled my knees into my chest and hide my face, despite the pain that shot through my body. I wanted to cry… that was the only thing I wanted… besides my parent's and big brother's touch right now. 


	5. Possessiveness

**Chapter 5: Possessiveness**

**Sasuke's P.O.V.**

Ever since that day Naruto told me about my past and who I really am I couldn't stop thinking. My brain was like a train that kept running and running until it hit a brick wall called reality. Most of my thoughts were of Naruto.

"_I'm torn in two. I wanna be with Naruto, but one half wants him more than the other side, while the other side says things are going too fast. I wonder it's because of my past life and my current lives are battling it out within me?"_

For the past two days Naruto has been coming by and watching over me. We would never talk. We would kiss and hug as soon as he gets in and then he would sit in the chair he pulls up by my bedside. I would sulk while not looking at anything particular out the window. Naruto would remain at my side writing, reading, or drawing. The only time he would leave is when he has to go to the bathroom or when he brings up food for both him and me.

"_It's strange, but I would silently whimper when he would leave."_

We would eat in silence and then fell back into the previous activity we were doing before. This would go on for hours until ten o'clock rolls around. He tells me it's time for him to feed, he would kiss my lips, I would kiss back, he would smile, and then he would leave. I pull my knees to my chest and lightly sob.

"_I miss him already."_

But tonight on the fourth night, since I met him, I changed things. As soon as he kissed me I wrapped my arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. I licked his lips and got him to open his mouth. Our tongues fought for dominance, which he won. My fingers traveled north the lace together in his golden locks. His hands remained on my waist. He climbed on my bed and sat Indian-style in front of me. I moved closer and, with his help, sat in his lap. We slowly pulled apart and looked into each other's eyes.

"What was that for?" He asked with a grin on his face.

I didn't say anything. I only moved closer, wrapped my legs around his waist and whispered in his ear. I smirked when I felt him shudder when my breath tickled his skin and ear.

"I want to be with you, Naruto. All of me want to be with. Both the reincarnation and the man you knew all those years ago want to be your mate. Please Naruto… Let me be your mate again."

I could tell he was shocked but he quickly recovered and pulled me closer.

"Are you sure Sasuke? Is this what _**YOU**_ want?"

"Yes. All of Sasuke wants Naruto."

"Alright than, but you can't just be my mate mentally. You have to be bonded with me internally."

"What do I have to do?"

"You have to let me turn you back into a vampire."

"Naruto. I love you, truly, but I don't know if I can let you do that yet. I don't think I'm ready."

"It's ok. Take your time… There's no rush. Just let me know when you're ready."

"Ok."

He turned us around so he could lie on my pillow with me still on his lap. His legs were supporting my back while one of my legs hung off the bed and the other was bent back. We didn't talk, but this time it was nice. We just smiled. Our fingers were laced. His hand ran along my cheek. My other arm rested on the one that was rubbing my cheek. I grabbed the hand that was caressing my cheek and laced our fingers together. He took that same hand and kissed it before putting it on his chest. I bent down to kiss his lips before resting my head on his chest. He kissed the top of my head. I just started at our interlocked that were lying next to us before nodding off. He had his eyes closed.

"_I couldn't tell if he was sleeping or not, but I didn't care. Being together with him like this… felts so right. I don't want this to ever end but I can't let him turn me into a vampire just yet. A small smile spread across my face as I slipped into a good sleep. I think for the first time since I've been with Naruto… I heard his heart beat."_

**Time Skip: The Last Day**

**Sasuke's P.O.V.**

It's Sunday night at eight o'clock and I'm at one of The Vampire Foxes' meeting. I stood next to Naruto, who's sitting on his throne, looking sickly pale and tired. I've also noticed that Naruto has become a little wobbly and it seems that he has grown weaker.

"_I'm worried. He says he's fine, but I can tell he's not. I think this all started on Friday. A lot has happened between then and now. I wonder if it's stress?"_

**Flashback of the Events That Happened On Friday**

When I woke up in my bed this morning it was empty. It was Friday and if I was going to school I had an hour to get ready. But at the moment I didn't care.

"_Naruto left and didn't tell me. Who the Hell does that guy think he is?"_

Suddenly I saw the to my bathroom opened and Naruto stepped out in some loose blue jeans, black and white checkered belt, white beater, black and orange short-sleeved jacket, and some black tennis shoes. He came out with a towel around his neck and a plastic bag in his hands.

"Morning sweetie." He said as he gave me a kiss. "How'd you sleep last night?"

"**WHAT DO YOU MEAN "HOW I SLEPT LAST NIGHT"? THE BIGGER QUESTIOS IS… WHAT ARE YOU STILL DOING HERE?"**

"Well last night when ten o'clock rolled around I tried to wake to tell you I was leaving, but you didn't want me to leave when you grabbed my wrist. Itachi walked in and said you also looked adorable like that so he let me stay the night. I fed and grabbed some clothes for me to wear and just came back here and slept with you. Now I'm on my way to school."

"Wait you're leaving again?"

"Well I have to how else are you going to get your work if I don't bring it to you?"

"I'll go with you." I said as I rolled out of bed."

"Are you sure Sasuke? Does your ankle still hurt?" He said standing by my side.

"No not anymore. I can walk again. Thanks."

"Good. Do you want me to pull your bandages off?" He asked already kneeling by my feet.

I rolled my eyes a little before sitting down and holding my foot out for him. He let his hands trail up my leg and removed the bandages. I bit my bottom lip to suppress a moan as he gently slid the bandages off my leg. He kissed my ankle before getting up to throw them away.

"There you go." He said with a grin.

"You're such a Drama King." I said as I walked past him.

"As long as I'm _**your**_ king."

"Dobe."

I took a quick shower, brushed my teeth and hair, and got dressed in a black short-sleeved jacket, a black white beater, my wrist length gloves with the fingers showing, black jeans and black tennis shoes. I grabbed my book bag and was about to start walking when I heard a car engine roar. I looked to my right and noticed Naruto behind the wheel of a rustic orange and black sports car.

"You comin'?"

"Where?"

"To school." He said before getting out to lean against the side of the car. "I know how much you hate those fan girls and guys at that school, so I figured you and me could spend a few more minutes together. And besides…" Stepped closer to grab the back of my head and crashed our lips together in a surprising gentle kiss. When he pulled away, he lowered his head to my ear. "I don't like anyone else touching you besides me. You know how possessive us dominates are over our mates."

"Ok. Ok Naruto. Down boy. So since we're taking your car, where are we going?"

"I don't know where do you wanna go?" He asked me after he opened my door for me and then went to go and get in on his side.

"Let's go to the pond and feed the ducks."

"Going to visit the rest of your family are we?" He said with a toothy smile.

I glared at him, but it didn't work.

"That doesn't work. I've grown immune to your death glares."

I rolled my eyes as I went to grab some crackers and then we drove to the pond where I feed the ducks while Naruto chased them like an idiot. I laughed the whole time, especially when they stated to chase him back.

"**WAIT! WHOA I'M SORRY! WAIT! NO! DON'T TOUCH ME THERE! SASUKE! HELP!" **

By time we left, we had fifteen minutes until school started and Naruto was mad at me. When we walked into the classroom, Naruto sat in his assigned seat with his head down while I said "hey to Kiba, Shikamaru, Choji, and Shino.

"Well looks like the Ice Princess finally decided to roll off his lazy ass."

"Shut it Kiba." I growled angrily.

"Kiba's right Sasuke. We taught you died." Choji said as he chewed on his bag of barbeque chips.

"I was only gone for four days."

"But why?" Shino asked through his collared over coat and black sunglasses.

"I had sprained my ankle really bad, running from this really big dog."

We all turned our heads when we heard a soft growl from Naruto.

"Ok before I ask. Are you two… an item?" Kiba asked.

"Yeah we are. Since yesterday." I said before the whole group "ohhh-ed".

"Ok I had to make sure first off and now the second thing is… What's his problem?" Kiba asked.

"He's mad at me."

"Why?" Everyone asked.

"Because he wouldn't help me when I was being chased by ducks this morning." Naruto said as he lifted his head from his arms and rested it on one of his fists.

"Well it's your fault for chasing them while I was trying to feed them."

"You two are too troublesome this early in the morning." Shikamaru sighed as he put his head on his arms.

"Everything is always "too troublesome" for you at anytime of the day…" Kiba said as he walked over to his boyfriend's side and kissed his cheek. "But that's why I love you."

Shikamaru tried to fight the blush that spread across his face by burying his face in his arms before mumbling Kiba's name. The five minute bell rang and everyone else started to fill into the classroom. When I sat next to Naruto, I started to massage his back.

"Still mad at me?"

Naruto looked up and gave me a quick kiss. "Never was."

When the whole class filled into the class room, most of them turned to say their "greetings" to both Naruto and I. Kakashi finally walked in after five minutes and had to make sure everyone was in their assigned seats before his could start the lesion. Kiba sat next to his boyfriend, Shikamaru, Choji sat next to Hinata; Shino sat next to his boyfriend Kankuro, Sakura sat next to Ino, and so and so forth.

"Good. Now that you're all in your assigned seats, let's begin shall we. Turn in your books…"

I drowned him out as normal and just studied the blond who was sleeping besides me. I slid my hand under the table so we could hold hands the whole period without anyone noticing. The whole day was pretty much the same old boring stuff. Sure there was new gossip, but I was never in that kind of stuff anyway. I was so happy when Science class was about to end but when Orochimaru-sensei told me to stay after I had this weird knotting feeling in the pit of my stomach. I watched as everyone except Naruto leave.

"Mr. Uzumaki. Would you please leave so I may talk with Mr. Uchiha?"

"Sure thing _**Sensei**_. I'll meet you in the parking lot after you're done." He kissed me before growling at Orochimaru-sensei and walking out.

"_I kind of expected that. Naruto told me he didn't like him or his son. I didn't either, but it seemed more than just teacher vs. student hate. It seems more like a pure hatred."_

I walked up to Orochimaru-sensei only to be shushed. He waited a few more seconds before turning towards me with an evil grin plastered on his face.

"_That's even more terrifying than the "I'm going to rape you" grin he always has."_

"Sorry I thought I heard something."

"Anyway… What is it you wanted to talk to me about?" I asked in a bored tone.

"I wanna talk about us." He said as he took a step closer.

I took a step back towards the door. "Look. If this is another sad attempt at raping me I'll…"

Suddenly one of his hands grabbed my shirt and flung me on top of one of the lap desks top. I heard a click noise and then he was on top of me. He started to lick my neck. One of his hands was holding mine above my head while the other was lifting my shirt.

"Or what Sasuke? You're going to tell your little boyfriend. Here's a newsflash… I know your secret. I know all about Naruto, The Vampire Foxes, your past life as a vampire, how your entire clan was eliminated… I know it all and you wanna know why? It's because I'm your specie's worst nightmare and enemy. Do you even know how you were reborn? It was because I was the one who brought you back. I was the one who eliminated your family. You were supposed to be my mate. I've wanted you my whole life, but that damn vampire swept you away from me. I am the one who loves you not him. Why can't you see that?"

I tried to squirm and get free, but I couldn't.

"_His grip is stronger than usual. I'm actually afraid."_

"Tell me Sasuke. How does it feel when I touch you like this?"

One set of his cold fingers were exploring my torso, the other set unbuckled and unzipped my pants so they could wrap around my limp member and started to stroke, all while his long tongue licked the base of my neck and to the shell of my ear. I wanted him to stop.

"_This isn't right. Naruto. I need your help. Please. Naruto!"_

Suddenly Orochimaru stopped and we both watched as the door was forcibly opened. Naruto's head poked in and glared at Orochimaru. I couldn't believe what I saw. His eyes were blood shot red, his pupils were slits, his canines were much larger than normal, and his fingernails looked more like claws.

"_I think I'm more afraid of Naruto."_

Slowly his eyes trailed down and saw that I was underneath him in a forced position. He then looked back at Orochimaru and made a menacing smile.

"_**Hello… Orochimaru. I've missed you."**_ Naruto said as stepped into the room and locked it again. His voice was so demonic and sinister. It sent chills up my spine. _**"Can you please explain to me why you are on top of my mate and molesting him?"**_ Naruto said. His eyes never left mine.

Orochimaru didn't say anything. I think he was too stunned. Naruto got angrier, drew his fist back and struck Orochimaru in the face, sending him flying all the way to the back of the class room and almost through the wall. I was able to sit up now, not really caring that my clothes were in disarray. I watched Naruto stomped over to Orochimaru's limp form and began talking to it.

"_**Get up! I've hit you harder than that! Now get up!" **_Orochimaru still didn't move. Naruto riled back his fist and stuck. This was a never ending pattern. Tears started to sting my eyes as I watched. I had to do something.

"**NARUTO! PLEASE STOP! PLEASE NARUTO! STOP!"**

Tears were falling from my face. Everything was blurry. I couldn't see anything. I brought my hand to my face so I could whip the tears way. I felt someone's hand grab my wrists and held my hand at my side. I could tell who it was.

"Naruto." I whispered.

"Sasuke, I'm sorry. Please forgive me." Naruto kissed me gently. "Please."

I only nodded. I let his hands zip up my pants and fix my shirt. When I looked into his eyes, they were blue. I leaned up to kiss them.

"_Those are the eyes of my mate. My lover."_

Once he finished fixing me, he picked me up and threw me over his shoulders. He unlocked the door, but turned back to look at Orochimaru before we left.

"**OROCHIAMRU! IF YOU EVER COME NEAR SASUKE AGAIN… I WILL SERVE YOUR HEAD ON A SILVER PLATTER!"**

He shut the door and walked us to his car. He put me in and then we drove to my house. The whole car ride was silent. I wanted to say something, but my thoughts kept reverting to his red, blood-thirsty eyes. When we got to my house, Itachi was surprisingly sitting on the couch with Deidara.

"Naruto? Sasuke? You sure are home late." Itachi said as he looked over his shoulder.

Naruto didn't say anything. We all watched as he walked in front of Itachi and Deidara.

"Itachi, Deidara. I know you two were left in charge of Sasuke, but as of today I will take full responsibility for his well-being."

"Naruto? What's the matter with you?" I said as I grabbed his arm.

He looked at me with static eyes. They didn't show any type of emotion.

"Naruto. Why the sudden change. Now I know that Sasuke has agreed to become your mate once again, but I simply cannot let you take my little brother without probably cause." Itachi spoke with a sternness I've never heard before.

"Today… Orochimaru tried to rape Sasuke to get to me and what he wants. I cannot let Sasuke out of my sites for a moment anymore. This is the only way that I know for sure he is safe at all times."

"Orochimaru did what! Well of he wants Sasuke that badly than maybe it is right for him to live with you."

"No." I said.

"Sasuke?" Naruto said as he tried to touch me, but I swatted his hand away and backed up.

"How can you sit there and make a big decision about me without me! Don't I get a say in this?" I yelled. Tears were staring to sting my eyes again.

"I'm sorry Sasuke, but this is for your own good. I can't~" Naruto started but was interrupted by me.

"**HOW THE HELL WOULD YOU KNOW? YOU SAY YOU LOVE ME, BUT HOW COULD YOU HURT THE ONE YOU LOVE?"**

"What are you talking about?" Naruto questioned.

"**DO YOU WANNA KNOW THE REASON WHY I DON'T WANNA GO WITH YOU? IT'S BECAUSE… I'M AFRAID OF YOU!"** My voice started to crack as I fell to the floor holding myself.

"You're afraid… of me?" I nod.

"Itachi, come on let's give these two some privacy."

"Right." Itachi agreed and they left me and Naruto alone in the living room. Naruto tried to hold me in his arms, but I just scooted away from him.

"Why are you afraid of me?"

"Because when I saw your red eyes… they looked blood-thirsty. And when I saw how much you wanted Orochimaru dead… It terrified me so much. Every time I see those eyes in my mind, I try to tell myself that that's not you. That's not the Naruto I love. That's why I'm afraid of you. I know that you were just trying to protect me, but those eyes…" I started to cry loudly. Naruto pulled me into his lap and cradled me. This time I didn't pull away. His touch was as loving as it always is. The more I let it all out, the less I saw those eyes. When I was down crying I snuggled into his chest even more. He was messaging my back and rocking me back and forth at the same time.

"Sasuke. You know I'm not a monster."

"I know Naruto."

"I'm sorry you had to see that side of me but when you called to me because you were in trouble I just lost it. I didn't want to lose you again."

"When did I call for you?"

"In your mind. Mates can kind of read each other's minds. When you yelled in your mind for me to come and save you, that's what I did. I promise that I will never show you that side of me again if it frightens you so much."

I nodded as I let my head rest by the crook of his neck. He put his chin on top of my head and his arms around my waist and neck.

"So… Will you move in with me?" Naruto said with a smile grin.

I lifted my head up and captured his lips and mumbled yes against his lips. __

**End of Flash Back**

Within a day I was moved into Naruto's house and room. I had just got my stuff unpacked right before the meeting stated. Sometimes while I was unpacking I would hear Naruto outside training and eventually tire himself out so bad he would end up sleeping all day.

"_Now that I think about it… I don't think he fed at all for two days."_

I had to practically carry him down the stairs. He could barely get through the transformation without help. I told him to stay home, but he refused. So I talked him into having the meeting in the living room of our house. We had to summon his throne and I had to help him on it before they got here. As I looked around the room, I could see the worried expressions on their faces as they looked at their Leader. Right when he got up to dismiss the throne, he collapsed. Thankfully I was able to catch him. I lied him down on the floor with his head in my lap. Tsunade examines him. The men helped get him into our bed and laid him down. Tsunade turned to look at me.

"His time is almost up." She said.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Sasuke. Did he ask you if he could turn you back into a vampire?" Itachi asked me.

"Yes, but I told him I wasn't ready. Why what does that have to do with his condition?"

"Sasuke. Once a male dominate picks its mate, that's the only blood that their bodies will digests. But if one mate dies, then so does the other mate. You cannot live without Naruto, just like he can't live without you. Didn't he tell you that he only has a week to transform you back or else you both will die?" Itachi said.

"No. He just told me to tell him when I'm ready. DAMNIT NARTO! YOU IDIOT! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME? NOW LOOK YOU'RE DYING BECASUE OF ME!" I wanted to cry, but I couldn't because I was running out of time. I then turned to Tsunade still trying to hold back my tears.

"What do I have to do?"

"You need to first let him drink your blood and then you need to drink some of his. You'll die for a day or two and be reborn as a vampire. Naruto will then explain the rest of it. Now hurry." Tsunade said.

She took hold of my hand and then closed my fingers so she could slit my palm with a knife. It stung, but I have to be strong, for Naruto. I slapped his cheeks so he could wake up. When he didn't I had to hold his head up and put my hand to his mouth so he could drink it. At first Naruto didn't move, but then I saw his Adam's apple move as he drank the liquid. His eyes slowly fluttered opened and he just stared at me. He slowly sat up and looked around the room. Everyone's faces went from worried to relive at having their leader back. He stood up and ushered everyone out before closing the door. He then walked over to me and kissed me.

"_I can still taste my blood on his lips."_

He slowly backed up and used one of his claws to cut open his hand. He held my head while he filled my mouth with the iron tasting liquid. After a few seconds, his blood became like a drug to me. I wanted every last drop. Only when he pulled away was when I realized my body was failing me. He laid me down on our bed before kissing. I could feel my strength leaving me. He held my hand and kissed my forehead until I took my… very… last … breath… as a … human. My eyes slowly shut and my body went numb.

"_When I wake up… we'll be together forever. Right? Naruto?"_


	6. Welcome Home

**Chapter 6: Welcome Back**

**Naruto's P.O.V.**

I stayed by Sasuke's side the whole time. As long as I stayed close to him I wouldn't need to feed. I would be completely full as long as I was near him and he's dead. Every day I would shower and dress in some comfortable pajamas. I let my fingers trail along his cool, even paler, but soft skin. His body was unmoving.

"_He looks so peaceful."_

It had been two days since we did the blood exchange and today was the day he would finally wake up. The day couldn't have gone by any slower. Every time I would look up it seemed like not even a second had passed. Finally midnight had come. I didn't even realize that I fell asleep until I opened my eyes to see Sasuke's chest heave. His fingers started to twitch and his body started to jerk. This continued on for a few minutes before his body quit moving. I slowly reached to touch his face, but his eyes popped right opened and looked dead at me. His eyes started to roam around the room. The sudden action his body made scared me so bad that I fell out of my chair backwards and hit the ground with the chair flipping on top of me. I removed the chair and watched as he sat up, still looking around. His eyes were still wide and black. He looked at his extended fingernails and touched his now sharp fangs.

"Sasuke?"

His head snapped in my direction. He just looked at me wide eyed as I crossed the room. I grabbed both his wrists and pinned them to either side of his head while I straddled his hips. He tried to struggle out of my grip, but I stood my ground and over powered him. I gently leaned closer to his ear and whispered the Mate Song in his ears.

**Mai Koikokoro… Sessha Chigiru Tomaru, My Awakening Love… I Promise To Stay For Long **

**Mai Koikokoro… Sessha Chigiru Mamorinuku, My Awakening Love… I Promise To Protect To The End**

**Mai Koikokoro… Sessha Chigiru Rassharu Roiyaru, My Awakening Love… I Promise To Be Loyal**

**Mai Koikokoro… Sessha Chigiru Kakumau, My Awakening Love. I Promise To Shield**

**Sessha Chigiru Mune Kogareru Tame Yoyokagirinaku, I Promise To Be In Love You Forever and Ever**

**Chigiru Iribitaru Motte Touhou, Promise To Stay Long With Me**

**Marudashi Waga Jisou, Bare My Children**

**Me-Kurabu Motte Touhou… Waga Me-To, Sasuke, Make Love With Me… My Mate, Sasuke**

As I pulled back, his face and body became peaceful. After a moment his eyes fluttered opened. At first they were red but they soon flashed back to their beautiful black value. He stared at me with a soft smile. I let one of his wrists go so he could rub it against my cheeks. His thumb rubbed a circle under my eye. I brought my left hand to lace our fingers together and kissed them.

"Sasuke."

"Naruto."

I bent down and kissed his sweet lips. When I pulled back and looked into his eyes, they were full of happiness.

"Am I your mate yet?" He asked in a soft voice.

"Not yet. Follow what I do."

I moved down a little so I could unzip Sasuke's red long-sleeved red jacket and removed it. Sasuke was only left in his black white tea and black ripped jeans. Sasuke watched as my fangs extended a little and before I gently bit Sasuke's collarbone. Sasuke winched at the sudden pain that sent shivers up and down his spine. AfterI marked Sasuke, I sat up and pointed to same spot on my collarbone where I had bitten Sasuke. Sasuke reached up to grab my shoulders before he used his fangs to bit my collarbone. I had to bit his bottom lip so I could stiffer a moan. Sasuke pulled back and wrapped his arms around my neck so he could look in his eyes. I used my fingers to tilt Sasuke's head up to look at me.

"You are now…" I leaned in closer. My lips barely brushing against Sasuke's. Both our eyes were half opened as we stared at each other with lust filled eyes. "Welcome back."

"Glad to be back."

Our lips met in what started as a gentle kiss but soon turned into a heated kiss. I licked Sasuke's lips asking for an entrance, which Sasuke gladly gave. Our tongues battled for dominance which I ultimately won. Both our tongues danced with each other until we had to breakaway for air. Sasuke moaned as he felt my hand slide under his shirt and started to play with one of his nibbles. Sasuke helped me remove his shirt. I gently pushed Sasuke so he was lying on his back. Sasuke's moans grew louder as I used one hand and his mouth to tease his nibbles at the same time while my other hand undid his pants and slipped into them and started to stroke Sasuke's harden member.

"Naru-to! Ahhh!"

Just as Sasuke was about to cum, I withdrew. Sasuke started to whimper. He wanted to cum so badly. I suddenly climbed over him and whispered in his ear.

"_**Do you want it?"**_

"Y-yes." Sasuke panted.

"_**How bad do you want it Sasuke?"**_ I said as he trailed my semi-sharp nails down Sasuke's torso.

"Ve-ery b-bad."

"_**Tell me how much you want it."**_

"**I NEED YOU SO BAD NARUTO! FUCK ME INTO NEXT WEEK! MAKE MY EYES ROLL BACK! BLIND ME! POUND ME INTO THE MATTRESS!"**

"_**Good boy."**_

With Sasuke's help I got both their pants off before grabbing the bottle of K-Y Intense and spreading it on my fingers.

"Ready?"

Sasuke nodded as I slid one finger into his tight entrance. He arched his back to my touch as I started to thrust in and out of his ring of muscles. Soon I had all four of my fingers thrusting inside of him, trying to find his~

"**SCREAMS!"**

"_Found it."_

I continued to thrust my fingers in and out of him for a few more minutes before I slowly removed my fingers from his now stretched hole. I put more lube on my manhood and positioned myself in front of his entrance.

"Just relax. Oh and by the way… _**You can't cum until I say so.**_"

Both of us winched at the friction caused by me penetrating him. I had to whisper soothing words to help calm his nerves.

"_It felt so wonderful being inside of__him again."_

When I was fully sheathed within him, he nodded his head and I started too moved. I pulled all the way out and then rammed back into him. His face was so adorable. I leaned over to him kiss his swollen, plumbed lips while I continued to thrust into him. I moved from his lips to his jaw line and finally to his neck. I grew hungrier as I smelt the intensity of his blood as it raced through his body.

"_His blood smells so delicious."_

I couldn't resist. I bit into his neck and sucked on his blood, using my tongue to lick up any blood that ran down his hot, smooth, sweat-drenched skin. Sasuke's screamed my name in ecstasy. I reached in between us and stroked his neglected member.

"**NARUTO! PLEASE LET ME CUM! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! YOU'RE TOURCHERING ME!"**

"_**GO AHEAD."**_

With one final stroke, Sasuke's seed spread across my chest as he cried my name to the heavens. After a few more thrusts Sasuke moaned as he felt my seed full him. I collapsed on top of him just to rest my body for a few minutes. I got up and walked into the bathroom and ran a bath. Once the bathtub was filled I walked back in and carried Sasuke with me. We sat in a comfortable silence as we washed each other and then got dressed. I dressed in some black basketball shorts while he wore one of my big, long white t-shirt. Under the covers I had my arms around him as his head rested on my chest.

"Sasuke… What can you remember?" I said while looking in his eyes.

"Everything. The first time we met, in the 1700's, my first transformation, us, the Vampire Foxes, the Great War… my death, my rebirth… Everything from the beginning. I don't know how, but I got everything back. More importantly… **(kisses my lips) **I have you back."

I wrapped him tighter in my arms and kissed the top of his head.

"Welcome home, Sasuke."


	7. I Won't Lose You Ever Again

**Chapter 7: "I Won't Lose You… Ever Again"**

**Naruto's P.O.V.**

It's been a few months since I changed Sasuke back into a vampire. I made sure he remembered all the rules like only the submissive can drink other people's blood, the dominate can only survive on the submissive's blood, and in exchange for the submissive's blood; the dominate will make love to them to strengthen the blood, therefore strengthening the dominate.

Even though time has stopped for us, our lives still go on. All of our friends know about the whole vampire thing between me and Sasuke because either they're vampires or werewolves. Choji, Shikamaru, Lee, Sakura, and Haku are werewolves. Temari, Kankuro, Shino, Neji, TenTen, Gaara, and Ino are vampires. Kiba and Hinata are the king and queen of the werewolves. The only reason Kiba and Shikamaru aren't rulers of the werewolves if because it's against the law for two males or two females to rule together. They say it's bad for the werewolf's image, but to be honest… no one cares that Kiba and Shikamaru are in love or that Hinata and Choji are in love.

I have been able to rule at full efficiency ever since Sasuke rejoined my side. Every now and again he would throw up, but that's natural after you transformation. It takes a while for your body to get used to the new change, especially if you were full human.

Tonight, after the meeting, I took Sasuke to gaze at the stars in Konoha Fields. It was nice. We were lying on our backs, pointing out stars. We were still in our full forms, Sasuke's was just like mine except his robe was navy blue with his Family's Fan on the back and he only had four black tails. Our tails were laced together as we sat up and stared at the stars. Suddenly Sasuke pushed me out of the way and was being held high in the air by a giant snake.

"**SASUKE!"**

"**NARUTO!"**

I ran towards the snake and used my sharp nails to slice Sasuke free. I grabbed him and landed on the ground. All our friend's except Shikamaru, Kiba, Choji, and Hinata showed up.

"Naruto. Sasuke. Are you guys ok?"

"We're fine Iruka. But he's not going to be." I snapped back.

"Who?" Iruka asked while looking at me.

"_**OROCHIMARU!" **_I said as I pointed a finger at the man standing on top of the giant snake's head.

"Aw look what you did Naruto. You hurt my pet."

"_**AND YOU'RE NEXT! WHY IS YOUR ARMY ATTACKING US WITHOUT PROMISION?" **_ I growled.

"Because when King Kiba and Queen Hinata are gone, I am automatically left in charge… Even if it's against their wishes. Don't you just love The Old Werewolf Laws." He laughed evilly.

"The same thing I've been after for the past two thousand plus some years. _**Sasuke Uchiha**_."

I held Sasuke tighter in my arms. "Sasuke. A fight is about commence. You're still pretty ill. I want you to stay out of the way. I don't wanna lose you again. Promise me."

He reached up to kiss my lips. "I promise." I let him go. He ran off, out of sight. When I made sure he was safe I turned towards Orochimaru, getting ready to lead my lesser army against his massive army.

"_**THE ONLY WAY YOU'RE GETTING SASUKE IS OVER OUR… DEAD… BODIES…!"**_

"I just want to say, for the record… **HE DOES NOT SPEAK FOR ALL OF US.**"

"**SHUT UP DEIDARA!" **Everyone snapped at him.

""**I have no problem with killing you. You'll just be another notch under my belt while I hold in my arms. MEN! ANY OF THE WEREWOLVES ON THEIR SIDE ARE TRAITORS! THERE IS NO ROOM FOR TRAITORS! ENILENATE THEM ALL! NOW ATTACK!"**

Orochimaru hollered as thunder cracked through the night air. Everyone turned into their full forms before they ran into battle. Everyone roared and growled in either pain or as a battle cry. Since there were so many werewolves on their side, everyone on my side had to get about a hundred each, but of course I would be the one to get the most and still have to fight Orochimaru. The werewolves were no problem and whoever I missed Kakashi, Itachi, or Jiraiya got them for me. I ran a straight line, only killing the ones who were in my straight path, until I reached Orochimaru and his snake. I dodged his snake's head and aimed right for Orochimaru. But as soon as I punched him, the snake's tail wrapped around my body and started to squeeze before flinging me back against a bunch of trees.

**Normal P.O.V.**

"**NARUTO! NO ONE LAYS A HAND ON MY GRANDSON!" **Tsunade yelled before she super kicked the ground, causing the whole ground to shake as giant chunks of it came up. She grabbed each chunk and threw it at the snake's head and Orochimaru. She waited until Orochimaru was knocked off before she picked it up, spun it around, threw it, and then climbed into its mouth. Everyone stopped to look at what she was doing. Suddenly the snake's body started to move. Everybody jumped when a hand holding a giant beating heart popped out. Tsunade, still holding the heart, climbed out and growled at everyone underneath her. Using her brute strength, she ripped the heart in two and drank the blood that spilt out of it. She threw the pieces in two people's face before growling again.

"**THAT'S MY WIFE! YAY GO GET 'EM BABY!" **Jiraiya yelled, not caring about the confused looks he was getting from everyone on the field, except Tsunade of course.

"Uh… Jiraiya…? **HOW THE HELL DID YOU SURVIVE ALL THESE YEARS WITH TSUNADE?" **Itachi yelled as everyone nodded.

He shrugs. "Great Sex?"

**Naruto's P.O.V.**

When I came to, my head was in Sasuke's lap. Then I heard Jiraiya yell something about Grandma Tsunade being his wife.

"_What's that about?"_

"Naruto are you ok?" Sasuke said rubbing my cheek.

"I'm fine." I grunted while getting up.

"**Naruto! Please! Let me join the fight!"**

"**NO! Sasuke I've told~"**

"I know what happened the last time, but I can't just sit here and watch you get hurt. If you die. I'll go to the grave with a guilty conscious. Watching you die, knowing I could've done something… So please."

My heart and eyes softened when I saw his expression.

"_How could I deny him this request? If it were a different way, I would have done anything to be at his side."_

"Alright Sasuke. Just… be care~" I was silenced by his lips clasped over mine.

"I will now come on." He said grabbing my hand.

We ran into battle together. Both in tune with the other's movements. One by one they fell. Soon I would leave Sasuke to fight Orochimaru by myself and end this war once and for all. Orochimaru used his sword while I used my claws. Each taking hit after hit. Our bodies exhausted and scared. Suddenly he disappeared and reappeared, behind Sasuke. Orochimaru grabbed Sasuke by his throat and held him in the air.

"**NARUTO! IF YOU REFUSE TO DIE AND I CAN'T HAVE SASUKE THEN NO ONE CAN!" **Orochimaru pierced Sasuke from the back and through his chest. His blood dripped to the ground and his eyes started to fade.

"**SASUKE!"**

Orochimaru dropped Sasuke's body and disappeared as I rush over to his side. I held him close and started to cry.

"You're going to be alright Sasuke. Just hold on Sasuke, ok baby you'll be alright. Sasuke stay with me."

He formed a weak smile and whispered "I'm sorry" before his eyes slowly closed.

"**SASUKE? SASUKE!"**

Tears started to fall from my eyes and onto his face. A rumble in my chest drew louder, my body started to change. My eye sight went red, but I could still make out who's friend and who's foe.

"_**YOU'RE DEAD OROCHIMARU!"**_

**Tsunade's P.O.V.**

Everyone backed up when red chakra swirled around Naruto. His body started to change.

"**EVERYONE! GET BEHIND NARUTO! THIS ISN'T GOING TO GET UGLY!"**

"**TSUNADE! WHAT'S HAPPENING?" **Iruka asked me with worried eyes.

"**HE'S GOING THROUGH THE FINAL TRANSFORMATION! ONLY LEADERS OF THE VAMPIRE FOXES CAN OBTAIN IT!"**

"**IN ENGLISH?" **Deidara said.

"**NARUTO IS GOING TO BECOME A POWERFUL MONSTER!"**

"_This is bad."_

The red chakra became more and more violent. Naruto gently set Sasuke's body down before he slowly rose up. His blond spiky hair started to grow down his back and spike out more. His whisker marks became fiercer; his nails grew longer and shined silver. His robed ripped in half and reviled a black of a fox with the Japanese symbol for Promise **(1) **on his back. The tips of his tails also shined sliver and his eyes turned blood red. His fangs doubled in size. When he roared, the impact was so strong that everyone was knocked on their butts.

"_**ITACHI! GIVE ME MY GUN!" **_ Naruto sneered as he held his held his hand out towards Itachi.

"But Naruto. You haven't used it in~"

"_**ITACHI! I SAID GIVE ME MY GUN… NOW!"**_

Itachi sighed as he opened a silver container to revile an 81MGS light machine gun **(2)**, with silver bullets. Naruto cocked it before he threw it over his back, finger on the trigger.

"_**JAIRIYA! PUT A BARRIER! TSUNADE! HEAL AS MUCH AS YOU CAN OF SASUKE! WHEN I GET BACK I'LL HANDLE THE REST!**__**"**_

Both Jiraiya and I went to work.

"**NARUTO! YOU CAN'T HANDLE ALL THOSE WEREWOLVES ALONE!" **Iruka shouted while Kakashi held him.

"_**WHAT'S THE MATTER IRUKA? YOU DON'T TRUST ME? IRUKA LOOK! THE LONGER I STAND HERE, THE LESS TIME I HAVE LEFT TO SAVE SASUKE! AND IF I CAN'T SAVE HIM THEN I'LL SOON DIE TOO! AND I'LL BE DAMNED IF I LEAVE YOU GUYS WITH THIS MESS! SO AS, WHAT MAY BE MY LAST ACT AS THE LEADER OF THE VAMPIRE FOXES, I WILL FINISH THIS BATTLE ALONE AND I WILL TAKE OROCHIMARU DOWN."**_

Naruto, gun still on his back, finger still on the trigger, started to walk towards the still massive group of werewolves. His hair blew in the night air and reviled the tattoo on his back. Iruka's eyes softened at the site.

"**NARUTO!" **He turned around to look at each and every one of us. **"BE CAREFUL!"**

He smiled a toothy grin at us. _**"AREN'T I ALWAYS! KAKASHI! IF SOMETHING WERE TO HAPPEN TO ME… I'M NAMING YOU MY SUCCESSOR!"**_

"**NARUTO?"**

"_**BUT THAT DAY MAY NEVER COME…" **_His grin grew wider as he turned around. _**"BECAUSE I PLAN ON STAYING AROUND FOR A LONG TIME!" **_He started running towards the group of werewolves, jumped high in the air, and started to shoot.

The sounds of bullets, screams, howls, and skin and bone ripping filled the night air. We all watched as Naruto murdered them all, occasionally getting a scratch or two, but still doing more damage than all of us combined. All the mates held each and watched our Leader protect us. I wanted to cry into Jiraiya's arms, but I knew I had to be strong and heal as much as I could of Sasuke… for Naruto.

"_You better come back alive… You Brat."_

**Normal P.O.V.**

Naruto shot down more than half of the werewolves using his gun. When he ran out of bullets he through the gun at them and then used his silver tails, nails, and brute strength to murder all the werewolves on the battlefield. Bodies were spread out on the grass. The only people left are Naruto and Orochimaru. They stared at each other. Orochimaru had his sword in hand, Naruto and his bloody hand and tails. Each stood across from the other. The instinct to kill clouded their eyes. Neither spoke. They shouted an angry battle cry before running to each other head on. Naruto jumped in the air and punched the ground. Orochimaru dodged the upcoming ground. Naruto super kicked him into the air and then jumped up the air. He did a front flip and kicked him into the ground. When Naruto landed, the ground exploded around them. He was standing on Orochimaru's arms. He leaned in close to Orochimaru's ears.

"_**How does it feel? How does it feel to be helpless? How does it feel to know that you're about to die? How does it feel to know that your life is in MY HANDS? Maybe you finally understand the fear you put my mate, Sasuke, through twice. Except this time he's not going to die. Tell me Orochimaru… !" **_Orochimaru only stared at Naruto wide eyed. _**"I guess I'll never know. Enjoy Hell you snake."**_

Naruto reached into Orochimaru's chest and stabbed his heart with his fingernails. When he made sure Orochimaru was dead, Naruto ran by Sasuke's side.

"How much time do I have left?" Naruto asked as he held Sasuke's body in his arms.

"Two minutes. Whatever you're going to do, you better do it now." Tsunade said as she backed away and closer into Jiraiya's arms.

Naruto kisses Sasuke's forehead. Tears starts falling from his eyes. They all jumped back when Sasuke's lips parted after Naruto breathed on them. Naruto kissed Sasuke's lips. After a few minutes, Naruto pulls back to revile his red orange chakra being feed into Sasuke. After a few minutes Naruto closed his mouth to cut off the chakra flow. Suddenly Sasuke's eyes fluttered opened. His hand reached up to touch Naruto's cheek. Naruto's hand covered Sasuke's hand as they smiled at each other.

"Naruto…?"

"Yeah… Welcome back, again. I thought I was going to lose you again."

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Please don't. I don't know if my heart can take it."

Sasuke leaned up to capture Naruto's lips. To the two of them… there was nothing else in the universe.


	8. Epilogue

**Chapter 8: Epilogue**

**Naruto's P.O.V.**

It was about nine months before I got a chance to talk with Kiba and Hinata about the incident that happened in the field. Sure they returned about eight months ago from a business trip, but they've been too busy with trying to change the Old Werewolf Laws, but until they can they'll just have to continue with their affairs. When they were finally able to see me I had to tell them everything that happened on that faithful night.

We got the mess cleaned up without any human none the wiser. My organization teamed up with the werewolves that helped us in that fight and formed a new origination with me still as its leader. Our job is to protect the town of Konoha in secret.

"_Now I know how my Father must have felt all those years ago." _

I ran through the forest, the crisp air burning my lungs in a wonderful sensation. I slowed to a gentle walk when I saw everyone involved in this combined organization smile at me. An even number of people stood in two rows, forming an aisle. I silently walk to the edge of the mountain that overlooked the city. When I heard footsteps coming from behind me, I turned around and smiled at Sasuke. I walked back and kissed him before I kissed our one month old, black haired, blue eyed, son. We stared at the night sky. The full moon and stars hung gracefully. A slight breeze blew in the summer night. A sudden blood churning scream broke through the silence. I turned to Sasuke. He nodded and I dismissed them with a wave of my hand. They nodded before doing a variety of jumps off the mountain. I turned to Sasuke again for reassurance.

"Go. They need you. Just return home safely."

I nod on last time before I ran and jumped off the mountain along with everyone except for Sasuke and our son.

**Author Notes:**

**Sorry it's so short, but there wasn't much to write. Thanks for reviewing. See Ya!**


	9. Badbutt94's Author's Note

**Badbutt94's Author's Note:**

First of all, I would like to apologize for not posting anything and for anyone who believes that this is a new chapter. I am making this author's note to let all of my fans and readers know that I will not be able to post any new chapters until after August 20th, 2013. As of right now, I am in another state, taking care of my very young siblings for my mother. She just gave birth, today, to my little brother and will need my help with the new born, 7/8 year old, 3 year old, and a 1 year old, yes people these are all of my siblings. I have been with my family for almost a month now and just found time to upload this author's note, so you can tell that I am busy. But, do not despair, once I return home and before I start college again, I will come back with a bunch of new chapters, stories, and everything you guys expect of me.

Also, on a side not, I have finally gotten my siblings on a schedule so I do have some free time during the night where I can become a beta for anyone who needs one. So, if you or anybody needs a beta for their work, let me know and I can definitely help out.

To add to this author's note, I will be posting this to all of my stories so anyone who's ever read my stories will know that I do not own any most of the characters in my stories. The only ones I do own, are my OCs and extra characters in all of my Naruto stories, Ke'Ania, Saedi, and Raven from my 'Secret Kingdom Hearts' series, and any other OCs I mentioned in the warnings. I also do not own any of the songs I have added in my stories. The only thing I do own are the plots to my stories, the design of most of the characters, and any 'music video' type of action happening in some of my stories. The only reason I am doing this and posting it to all of my stories is because I have received some messages where people were complaining and threatening to report my stories because I did not put any disclaimers in any of the chapters. Since this bothers people and since I refuse to go through the tedious process of dealing with this issue again, I am posting this author's note and will start putting disclaimers of all of my chapters and stories to please my audience and rule followers who refuse to even read my work because there is not disclaimer stated.

Another reason I am also posting this author note to all of my stories is because it has come to my attention that my past stories are shitty and they make me cringe every time I read them. I am not one of those people that will claim that every piece of work I have done is perfect and no one can tell me otherwise. I know that starting off I wasn't as good as I am now, and my work proves that. So, I have decided that, before I die, I will attempt to go back and re-do _**ALL **_of my stories to satisfy this need of mine. I don't know exactly when I will get around to it, but I can guaranty that it will happen one day.

The last thing I have to say to everyone is that I feel the need to be just a little bit closer to you guys so, if you want to, you can scroll further down this note and find my Facebook, Tumblr, YouTube, and DeviantArt names so that you can follow me. On my DeviantArt account are some old pictures I drew, but I will be posting some more soon. On my YouTube account, I do occasionally post some videos of my favorite couples. If there is any requests for a video you would like for me to make with a song, drop me a request on my YouTube account or you can send it to my Facebook, Tumblr, or even pm me here. It all goes to my email so I'll get it one way or another. For those who friend me on Facebook, that is where you can get to know the non-fanfiction side of Badbutt94. For anyone that wants to follow me on Tumblr, there I will be posting any updates about my stories, videos, and artwork on there. Now, I know I'm not the best, but I do take pride in what I do and will post it regardless of people's opinions. Just like many other pictures, videos, and pieces of literature, they are there simply for anyone who wants to enjoy it.

Well, I think that's enough ranting and raving for today. Again, I'm sorry that I cannot post any chapters right now, but I will make up for it in a few months. If there are any comments/ concerns or you simply want to just drop me a line, go ahead. I will be waiting to hear from you guys.

**HOW TO FIND ME:**

**Facebook: **Blackcat Ke'AniaSora

**Tumblr: **soraxiii

**YouTube: **Badbutt94

**DeviantArt: **soraswifey


End file.
